undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Killer Within/Issue 6
This is Issue 6 of The Killer Within Issue 6 It’s been a month since I got shot. The men who shot me joined are group, they thought I was a walker. I think they are full of shit. I’m in my room right now planning ways on killing the group and making it look like natural causes, me and Jennifer are a thing now. She says I have become darker, I call it adapting to this world. I finally map out a good plan but hear a scream. I grab my pistol and run to the source of the scream. I reach the it and see Milton and Jenner getting out of the lab. “They got out” Milton says. I look in the lab and see the walkers getting out “FUCK” I yell. I start to shoot the walkers Philip, Martinez, Shumpert, Baxter, Fitz, and the other group come down stairs and start to help me shoot the walkers. I take the chance and shoot one of the other group’s people in the head. The three left turn around and lunge at me. I dodge them and shoot them in the head. I turn around and finish off the walkers. “All our work, all the tests on those, gone” Jenner says. “Get over pussy, they’re just a bunch of undead people” I say. “That’s it I want all of you to leave the cdc, now” Jenner says “Jenner you can’t be serious” Milton says. “I am now leave, pack up your stuff and leave” Jenner says. “Fine we’ll leave” Philip says. We go back to our rooms and get our stuff. We start to gather up in front of the doors. Jenner then walks in. “The doors will open in a minute” Jenner says. “Jenner please reconsider I have a daughter, we will die out there” Philip says. “I’m not reconsidering, you people killed all of my work on a cure, you’re leaving now” Jenner says. I walk up to Jenner and look him in the eye “You’re a big son of a bitch” I say and hit him with the end of my rifle. The door opens and we start to leave. I look back and see Jenner standing up, now wearing a black eye. I look forward and see a walker grab Penny. All of us draw our guns but we’re too late, and the walker bites her. I snap right there, I aim inside the cdc and start firing at Jenner. The door closes and I look forward. We start running towards the car. I start to shoot the walkers in the way. Philip is carrying Penny while applying pressure to her wound. We get to the car, I get in the driver’s seat and we start to leave the cdc. “MILTON HELP ME” Philip yells, he lays down Penny on the chair. Milton starts to look at the bite and do whatever he can. I look at the road, first my daughter, then Philip’s, this world is seriously fucked up now. I look in the mirror and see Philip crying. “Philip, she’s dead” Milton says. I Immediately stop the car and say “WHAT THE FUCK”. “NO, THIS CAN’T BE POSSIBLE, MILTON YOU CAN SAVE HER, SHE CAN LIVE, THIS CAN’T BE HAPPENING” Philip says. Jennifer puts her face in her hands and starts to cry. “Leave us off here” Philip says. “No, you have to continue with us Philip” I say. “We’re leaving, let’s go Shumpert, Martinez, and Milton” Philip says, he grabs Penny’s body and they leave the car, they get a few supplies and go. I look at the road, it’s one long road ahead. Category:The Killer Within Category:The Killer Within Issues Category:Issues